The present invention relates to a method of connecting an isolated electric conductor to terminals of an apparatus and a device for executing the method.
In connection with irregular thread connection of tag fields of apparatuses, at present two principle methods are used.
In one method, the connection thread is laid out on a template by means of pins on the template to a pattern which is similar to the one of the completed cable. After the converging thread bunches are tied together, the cable is cut away from the pins and moved to the apparatus where the different threads are connected to respective tags in the apparatus.
In the other method, one works in the tag field of the apparatus and lays out the connection thread directly from tag to tag in the apparatus and connects it to respective tags successively. One then follow determined routes passing the intermediate tags.
Both these methods may be executed manually or entirely or partly mechanically. They have, however, drawbacks, especially those concerned with the possibilities of mechanization. The first mentioned method has the drawback that the position for the connection tag to which a certain thread end is to be connected has to be identified twice, on one hand at the laying of the connection thread on the template and on the other hand after the transfer to the apparatus at the connection of the thread to the connection tag of the apparatus. Furthermore, only the thread laying is suitable for mechanization. In large tight connection fields, moreover, the possibilities to place separate template pins for each thread end are, from considerations of space, very limited. The last mentioned method has the drawback that at mechanical connection it is required that the connection tags of the apparatus be placed with the precision which the machine requires. This type of connection is often used at the connection of notch tags from apparatuses containing circuit cards. The tag fields of these apparatuses are regular and often include a ground plane or screen plane along which the connection thread ought to be laid. With known methods such as "wire-wrap" and "termi-point", such laying of the connection thread cannot be achieved, but the thread lies with varying height from the screen plane.
The purpose of the present invention is to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.